


Nile Makes Soup

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dinner, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Soup, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nile decides to make dinner for her little weird immortal found family. They appreciate it...even if Joe has a rather unexpected response.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Nile Makes Soup

"Hey guys!" Nile said brightly, bringing over what looked like a big pot of something. It smelled good, and it looked like it was hot--she was wearing oven mitts as she set it down on the dining room table. 

"What's this?" Nicky said with a warm smile. 

"It's soup. My mom would always make us this recipe." was her response. And what she didn't say was that her mom would always make her family this kind of soup. So now she wanted to make it for her little found family too. 

"Well it smells delicious," Andy said, giving one of her own smiles, much more rare than Nicky's. 

Nile beamed and passed out bowls. Don't get her wrong, it definitely wasn't just her and Andy who cooked, being girls. They along with Nicky and the other two, all took turns with making meals for the group--and the other two were solemn, sad-eyed Booker, ironically the oldest and second-youngest of them at the same time; and then Joe, who was probably the best cook out of all of them. 

"...careful, it's still hot," Nicky was saying. 

Joe couldn't let this opportunity pass. Of course he couldn't. "You're too hot and I still eat you."

"One dinner." said Booker. "ONE DINNER is all I ask for."

It was too much to ask for though, apparently. 


End file.
